Mrs Wilde
by Upsett0Spaghett0
Summary: Nick Wilde may not have had the most positive upbringing, leaving shattered souls dear to him. Two years after joining the ZPD and going a full 180 with his life his mother couldn't have been more proud of her son. Being her only son, Nick meant a great deal to her. A/N: This is a one shot that I had sitting in my drive. Enjoy!


**Mrs. Wilde**

_Written by: Upsett0Spaghett0_

* * *

Calm. Warm. Comfort. Mrs. Wilde was seated in the kitchen of her aged apartment. Her fur was warm from the sun rays that filed through the opened blinds of her kitchen window. Her aged emerald eyes gently scanning the wooden framed photo of her son. The young mammal she thought she had lost many years ago found his way back to her. Nick. Nick even after her husband's death always knew how to look beyond facades others wore. A looking glass perhaps, magnifier maybe. He always saw mammals for who they were and not what they were. It's been years since he returned home but that fateful day a few years back with that young bunny seemed to have repaired the damage the world had done to him. Seeing him in that uniform she saw her son who always cared deeply for others. Even further back she had thought she lost him when he had walked out after their fight in his younger delinquent years.

"I wish you wouldn't worry so much."

Mrs. Wilde turned her tunnel vision gaze to her son who stood in the doorway to the small kitchen. The faded green walls illuminated as the sun hit them. He wore his police uniform that glistened in the sunlight. His signature set of shades sat gently on his head. His younger emerald eyes starring warmly into hers.

"I can't lose you again Nick," she softly spoke. Nick still wore his calm expression, approaching the table she sat at.

"I need you just as more mom." Nick placed his hand gently on his mother's shoulder. Mrs. Wilde turned her gaze back to the photo. "Reminiscing I see."

"Remember that night you walked out on me Nick," Mrs. Wilde's voice cracked under the sore memory of that night. The shouts, insults and final slam of the door echoed in her head from fifteen years earlier.

"How could I forget," Nick's hand left her shoulder, finding itself pulling a nearby chair closer to his mother. Taking a seat, he leaned on the table. The memories of that night found their way back into his thoughts but shrugged them off. "But do you remember the day I came back years later."

"I do," Mrs. Wilde voice cracked with her whisper.

"You did good mom. I just want you to understand that this decision I made two years ago to join the force with Judy was mine. She brought me back to you and I will always remember and love you." Nick whispered as he glanced back one last time at the photo his mom was holding. Mrs. Wilde's eyes watered while starring once more at the picture. She saw the same fox next to her in that photo she held closely.

Mrs. Wilde was brought out of her thoughts when she heard knocks coming from the front door. Gently placing the photograph down she stood up and made her way to the front.

"_I can't lose you again Nick."_

"_I need you just as more mom."_

She hollered that she'd be just a moment. Wiping her moist eyes she recomposed herself. Tucking her seat in. Mrs. Wilde took the frame with her to the living room. Placing it back on the coffee table alongside a picture of herself and Nick in his uniform outside of their apartment. She hated how his job kept him from seeing her but he made every effort to stop by almost every chance he could. She turned back to the hallway that lead to the front door. Excitement began to blanket her. The thought of seeing Nick again.

"_You did good mom...I will always remember and love you."_

She reached the door. A gentle smile found its way onto her maw. Reaching and twisting the knob she opens the door. Confusion covered her body now. She did not see the grown fox she was expecting but saw the bunny she had grown to know and love as her own. Dressed in her dress uniform and wore not a concerned but distraught expression. Mrs. Wilde covered her maw while she felt her emotions overcome her.


End file.
